Guest starring Death’s Head
by Galvatron27
Summary: The freelance peacekeeping agant Death’s Head ends up in the Soul Eater universe... will he fight with good or evil if they pay him enough. P.S: You may be wandering why its not a crossover well Fanfiction is too lazy (no offense) to add Death’s Head in as franchise or part as Marvel so once they add Death’s Head I’ll turn it into a crossover so for now it will be like this.
1. Death’s Head in Death City

**One quick thing before the story starts. FanFiction needs to add Death's Head because it's so confusing as which is a Death's Head story and what isn't. Also this takes place before the first episode of Soul Eater.**

The freelance peacekeeping agent Death's Head just got his own time machine from all of his jobs he did from escorting people to killing people and was ready to try it so he can earn more money in different time zones and probably settle scores from old enemies. "This is a good time machine I got here yes?" said Death's Head. "Maybe I should do back and try to kill Galvatron again, see what Ironman is up to, or explore and see where it takes me yes?" said the freelance peacekeeping agent. Death's Head puts on his time machine on. "Ready for some profit that awaits me yes?" said Death's Head. Death's Head adjusts the space and time coordinates to be random and press the button and disappears.

The freelance peacekeeping agent materialize in a street corner one that he never seen before. Death's Head doesn't know he's Death City. "I must have materialized in a middle ages or around that time Thai era have little profit so I need to try again yes?" said Death's Head. When the freelance peacekeeping agent try to use his time machine it didn't work and when he look to see what's wrong he see it's fried. "Fried gah... I'm stuck in this era of small profit for now I'll find a place to open up to do business yes?" said the freelance peacekeeper agent. Death's Head walks off looking for a place to do his business. As the freelance peacekeeping agent was walking down a alley way he saw a creature cornering a man. "HELP ANYBODY SAVE ME!" said the civilian male. Death's Head heard it and ran to here fast as possible, he saw it as a opportunity to earn money and he saw what's a Kishin but Death's Head doesn't know what is. "Some strange creature yaes?" said the freelance peacekeeping agent. The man looked at Death's Head and he was in big joy that he know is going to be saved. "SOMEONE HAS COME TO SAVE ME THANK GOD!!!" said the man in joy. The freelance peacekeeping agent looked at him. "Listen I'll save you on one condition if you pay me enough money to own a building to do my business and I'll save you if you don't I'll let you to die yes? what do you say?" said the freelance peacekeeping agent. The man knew he's going to die and Death's Head won't help if he does pay him so head made a decision. "FINE I'LL PAY YOU JUST KILL IT!!" said the citizen in distress. Death's Head smiled and uses his axe to rip the Kishin in half. The citizen was so shocked that Death's Head easily destroy the Kishin with small effort. "Wow thanks mr? "said the citizen. "Death's Head is my name yes?" said the freelance peacekeeping agent. "Why did you say 'yes' at the end of your sentences?" said the citizen. "Because I like to say it yes? So now pay me up." said the freelance peacekeeping agent. "Oh of course..." said the citizen as he proceeded to give Death's Head some money. "Thanks mr. Death's Head..." said the citizen who then walk and left. "Hmm now I can open my business yes?" said Death's Head as he was holding the money. Death's Head looks at the soul that the creature he just killed. "Hmm whats this yes?" said the freelance peacekeeping agent. Death's Head picks up the soul and looks at it. "This could be valuable yes?" Said Death's Head. Death's Head puts the soul away and walks off to find a building for sale.

Death's Head found a building and it was close enough to see the DWMA from where is he is and Death's opened his own store which the sign says 'Death's Head freelance peacekeeping agent' and he was sitting on a chair waiting for his next client. He got many wanted posters from Kishin to Witches. "When I get my next client I need to get payed yes?" said the freelance peacekeeping agent. However Death's Head has zero clue about the DWMA and what they do and they stole his thunder without him noticing. Then a lady came in the building in sadness. "Is Death's Head available because something terrible happened..." Said the girl. "What's it yes?" said Death's Head. "My Children are missing they were playing in a forest they didn't come out I told them not to go to far so something terrible happened." said the girl. "So you want me to find them yes? And the cost will be $1000" said the freelance peacekeeping agent. "Yes and I accept the terms" said the girl. Death's Head comes out of his building and heads to the forest looking for the kids. "Hmm this tricky yes?" said Death's Head. Death's Head looks around the forest for awhile and found a the 3 kids he was sent to find but also Crona, hostile witches specifically Medusa, Eruka, and some others. "Hmmm they must have chased the children around th forest and tried to kill them yes? But if the kids are dead then I won't get paid yes?" said the freelance peacekeeping agent. They had the kids surrounded so they couldn't escape and the kids were terrified and Medusa wants Crona to finish them off but she hesitated. "Crona finsh them off so you can collect their souls" said Medusa. "B.. But... I D.. don't want to the.. They didn't do anything... wrong to us." said Crona. Medusa gets mad but before Medusa could yell at Crona for saying that Death's Head bursts out of the shadowa and points his rifle at him. "I can't let you do that because I was hired to find them and I can't be paid if they're dead yes? And your kind is a endangered species eh?" said Death's Head. "Huh says you?" said Medusa. "Yes" Said Death's Head. Death's Head fires a shot at them and they got caught off guard so they couldn't use magic to block it or dodge it in time and seemingly blow them up and only Crona remained but unconscious and Death's Head heads go to the two kids. "It's ok kids I've been sent here to retrieve you two." said the freelance peacekeeping agent. Death's Head brought the kids back to their mother and the mother made Death's Head greatly. "This world is so great and I greatly get paid yes?" said Death's Head as he sits in his chair wondering what next adventure awaits him.

 **And that's it for chapter one and the next chapter will have Death's Head meeting Soul, Maka and others as the next chapter will take place in episode 1.**

 **I finally getting my motivation back.**


	2. Death’s Head meets Maka, Soul, and more

**I changed my mind 1 chapter = Two Soul Eater episodes because I can't think of of good ideas to make it longer for just one episode so this chapter will take place in episode 1 and 2 now so I'll make a exception if it's a multiple parter episodes then I'll make it longer. So enjoy it and there will be different titles for each part the chapters.**

 **The Perv, the jelly, the cat and the robot: Death's Head meets Soul and Maka.**

A few days has passed and Soul and Maka went to kill Kishin like they did in the first episode and after defeating it they were tasked to take down Blair which they fought they fought she was a witch at the time and has many failed attempts like in the show. Soul and Maka who walking covered in pumpkin stains after yet another failed attempt to take Blair down. "This is getting us nowhere Soul!" said Maka angrily. "Maka lord Death said it isn't going to be easy to take down a witch we're very lucky most of them would die..." said Soul. "Yeah Soul and you forgot its ON YOU!" said Maka angrily. "What!!! Me?!?" said Soul confusely. "BECASUE BLAIR HAVE LARGE BOOBS AND MAKE YOU NOSE BLEED!!!!" said Maka. "You forgot I always nose bleed when I see a girl with big boobs hehe hehe hehe..." said Soul. Maka slaps Soul in the face hard. "OW MAKA!!!" said Soul. "Grrr..." said Maka angerily. "We'll... find a way tomorrow to get that witch and then I'll become a Death Scythe and its not like a idea is about to come right in your face Maka" saids Soul. Then a paper flies into Maka's face. "Owww..." said Maka as she gets the paper off of her. Soul sees a add that intersted him. "Maka look at that." said Soul. Soul pointed to the part of the paper he wanted to show Maka. "A freelance peacekeeping agent for hire?" Said Maka. "Yes Maka and it can benefit us and help us take down the witch Blair more easy." said Soul. "But isn't this against the DWMA rules Soul?" said Maka. "It rules that we can't hire bounty hunters but not freelance peacekeeping agents so I found a loophole Maka so what do you say?" said Soul. "Well I guess it's better than failing again and probably not risking getting us killed so sure why not?" said Maka.

The next day Maka and Soul heads to the place where they find this 'freelance peacekeeper agent''s building and Soul was holding the paper that crashed into Maka's face yesterday. "Are you sure you know where it is Soul?" asked Maka. "I'm sure of it Maka it should be right here." responsed Soul. They then see the building which said 'Death's Head'. "This is the place Maka." said Soul. "Why its called 'Death's Head' Soul?" asked Maka. "Maybe the company is named after Lord Death Maka?" said Soul. They both head into the building and they he someone on a chair tough he was turned around so they couldn't see his face and turned to him. "Are you open?" asked Maka. The chair turned around and it was Death's Head. "Yes girl I am open yes?" said Death's Head. Both Soul and Maka was shocked that they never seen anyone like Death's Head before and Maka looks at Death's Head curiously. "Hmm... who are you?" asked Maka. "My name is Death's Head... heard of me yes?" said the freelance peacekeeping agent. "Why do you say 'yes' at the end of your sentences?" Asked Soul. "Because I like it yes?" said Death's Head. "Oh" said both Soul and Maka at the same time. "So anyways what brings this couple over." said Death's Head who though Soul and Maka was a couple. That causes Maka and Soul to blush very red but Maka mostly. "YOU THINK ME AND HIM ARE A COUPLE?!!?" Yelled Maka. Maka was about to slap Death's Head but the freelance peacekeepering agent knocks her down in one hit by blocking it. "Oww..." said Maka. "Maybe you shouldn't have overreacted yes? So anyways what beings you two here yes?" said Death's Head. "We're trying to take down a witch named Blair for past few days but we keep failing" said Soul. "Hmmm so you want me to help you two yes?" said Death's Head. "Correct." said Maka. "That will be 800." said the freelance peacekeeping agent. "What! We don't have thay kind of money how about 500?" said Maka. "How about 650 eh?" said Death's Head. "Well there goes my money for a Father's Day gift but my father totally deserves it." said Maka. "Well then time to take the witch down yes?" said Death's Head. The three head Blair's pumpkin house. They head behind a bush, waiting for Blair to come out. "When do the target come out yes?" said Death's Head quietly. "Probably in a bit." said Maka. A few minutes passed before Blair came out. Blair came out humming nicely and peacefully. "Now!" said Maka. Maka and Soul out of their hiding space and Soul transforms into his scythe form and try to attack Blair. "You two again? Time for Pumpkin Can.." said Blair but she got interrupted when Death's Head uses his mace attachment to smash her hard and send her flying into Death City. "Not on my watch yes?" said Death's Head. "Perfect timing Death's Head this may take some time to get used to." Said Maka. The three ran to Death City quickly. When they got there Blair was once again fires Pumkin Cannons at the three but they dodge it easily. "Hmmm tricky yes?" said Death's Head. Death's Head fires on Blair but she easily dodges them. Then Maka slashes a Blair and gets a small hit. When the fight got on the roof top things start to change as Soul prepares to trick Blair to do the killing blow like in the show so he transforms back to normal form and lets Maka fall down to the ground as what happened and Soul heads to Blair. "Maka I'm going to be Blair's scythe for now on." said Soul. Maka get furious and yells at Soul as she did in the show however before Soul can stab and cripple Blair something happened...

Death's Head fires on Blair from behind and she drops down to her knees and Death's Head then finishes of Blair by crushing her skull and her body disappears and only a soul remains. "Foolish move yes? I snuck on her and attacked by while everyone else is distracted yes?" said the freelance peacekeeping agent. "Oh no you got it all wrong Maka is was going to trick her and attack at the last second you got believe me Maka" begged Soul. "I'll deal with you later now I shall pay Death's Head now..." said Maka. Maka gives Death's Head the 650 she promised to him. "Now Soul eat this soul and you shall be a Death Scythe..." said Maka. Soul then eats the soul and then the whole failed transformation thing took started and then ended. "Was something was suppose to happen yes?" said Death's Head. Then a cat with a hat came and Maka looked at it like in the episode . "You don't think?" said Maka. The cat then transforms into Blair. "I didn't say I was a witch I'm actually a cat with powerful magic." said Blair. "So I ate 99 Kishin souls and one cat soul" said Soul. "Not only that it means..." said Maka. Maka rememberered that Lord Death said earlier if they screw up they forfeit all of their souls and must start over from scratch. "Well the I must get going yes? It's pleasure doing business with you two." said Death's Head as he walks away. Soul and Maka leaves a well bit Blair follows them like in the show...

 **Death's Head and the Star: Can Star get good advice from the boun... I man freelance peacekeeping agent Death's Head and use it to help him?**

Time passed as Death's Head walks around near the area where Black Star and Tsubaki is sent to take the mobster. And he sees them by a docks of some kind. "Hmmm yes?" said the freelance peacekeeping agent. He heads to what appears to be a boy with spiky blue hair and a girl. The spiky haired one was Black Star and he was in mid sentence. "We had aswome stage today. Sometimes I'm a big star I can't handle it" said Black Star. "Stage or not we still haven't recovered a single soul of a Kishin egg" said Tsubaki worried. From a distance Death's Head gets rather curious and listens their conversation before they left. The next day Death's Head sees Black Star trying to sneak up on Tsubaki. "This should be interesting yes?" said the freelance peacekeeping agent. He then sees Black Star freaking out over Tsubaki being in water without her cloths with only towel. Silence means approaching quietly!" said Tsubaki as she throws a ninja star at Black Star. Death's Head kinda laughs at it. "Heh he isn't going to get it yes?" said Death's Head as Black Star falls down bleeding. "I want to see how it ends yes?" said Death's Head.

Death's Head follows the two where they jump from tree to tree. Death's Head was down below and decide to use his rocket boots to fly up and observe them however it was a mistake as Black Star and Tsubaki could hear the rockets sound. "Tsubaki do you hear that?" said Black Star. "No?" Tsubaki replied. Then she heard the rockets too and they both turned around to see Death's Head. "I should have gone with the grappling hook yes?" said the freelance peacekeeping agent quietly. "Tsubaki transform!" yelled Black Star. Black Star thought Death's Head was trying to attack him so took action to attack and Tsubaki transformers into a chain and Black Star rubs into Death's Head and they all fall to the ground and they two get up. "Ha you do really think you can defeat the great Blac..." said Black Star but was interrupted when Death's Head uses his mace to hit Black Star. "You really need to keep your lines short yes? Or you'll be a sitting duck yes?" said Death's Head. "Very celver but you shouldn't have given your enemy a idea hahahahaha!" yelled Black Star. Black Star attacks Death's Head rapidly but the freelance peacekeeping agent was able to block all of the attacks. "Overconfident yes?" said Death's Head. Dreath's Head uses the chain which is Tsubaki in one of her weapon forms and uses her against Black Star. "Taste of your own medicine yes?" said Death's Head. Luckily Black Star mananged to deal chain form Tsubaki from Death's Head. "Hahahahaha your so good but not good as me!" bragged Black Star. "I came for no any intention to fight you seem rather interesting yes? Because of your failed attempts and overconfident behavior made you so arrogant yes?" said Death's Head. "Well... he got a point Black Star..." said Tsubaki nervously. "What can someone like you can offer to someone epic like me!" said Black Star. "Maybe some training and advice yes?" said the freelance peacekeeping agent. "Black Star maybe that can help us when we go against the witch Angela and her body guard" whispered Tsubaki. "Sure why not! Uhh... what's your name?" said Black Star. "My name is Death's Head heard of me yes?" said Death's Head. "Why you say yes at the end of your sentences?" asked Tsubaki who is still in her weapon form specifically the one that is a chain. "Because I like it ok yes? You people are really ask that question a lot yes?" said Death's Head. "Let's go this Death's Head so where do we began I want to be the best!" yelled excitedly Black Star. "Let's began shall we yes? So you need to remain calm and foucus on your target yes? Then strike it at its weakest spot hard as possible yes so show me what you can do huh?" said Death's Head. Black Star tries to attack Death's Head but he deflects the attacks. "Nice try yes?" said Death's Head. Death's Head strikes Black Star hard and he falls downs. "Oww..." said Black Star. "This reminds me the time I fought Galvatron yes?" said Death's Head. "Who?" Asked Tsubaki. "A robot tyrant from the planet created by the godly being Unicron from the remains of a robot Megatron yes?" replied Death's Head. "Who know gods exist I want to fight this 'Galvatron' and 'Unicron' so I can be the best!" yelled excitedly Black Star. "Not possible Galvatron is about 30 feet tall yes? Before you ask I used to be that tall but I was shrunken down by the Doctor which is actually his name it's so confusing and from Unicron he controlled me and is large as a planet so you'll die horribly so I suggest you stick what you fight with yes?" said Death's Head. Death's Head 'trained' Black Star for almost a hour before they leave to take down Angela. "Bye Death's Head you're so cool!" said Black Star as he runs away. Death's Head decides to follow without being seen and he sees Black Star fighting Mifune and Black Star is doing it more successful than in the show thanks to his 'training' with Death's Head. Although things still end the same with Black Star letting Angela live...

In the forest where Death's Head who he thought slayed Medusa and Eurka a few days back was still alive as they shapeshifted at the last second before the blast hit them but it knocked them out. "He'll pay for this..." said Medusa.

 **This is the end of chapter 2. I think I overdone Black Star's personality for this story and I think I underdone part two of this chapter as it's shorter than part 1. The next chapter will have Death the kid meeting Death's Head. It will be so funny and epic two people with the name 'Desth' in their name. Death Head will eventually go to the DWMA.**


End file.
